Shes Back!
by EverRose808
Summary: Kagome is related to naruto? Gaara is overprotective of her? Hey wait when did they meet? And who the heck is Sesshomaru? This might be a Kagome/Garaa fanfic! ADOPTED BY Demented Ookami Hime! DEMENTED MAY CHANGE IT HOWEVER SHE WANTS TO!
1. Chapter 1

_**She's Back?**_

_**rated k+-m for good measure  
><strong>_

_**Hi, guys just want to say I apologize for any OOCness I still haven't finished watching the Naruto anime yet so I am sorry! Also the Uchiha clan massacre, Kyuubi attack, and Orochimaru stuff does not and I repeat, **_**DOES NOT HAPPEN!**

KEY=

'thinking'

"Talking"

**Jutsus/abilities**

_**Demonic talking/inner demons**_

_**_Flash Back_=flash back**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, or bleach I'm just borrowing the characters and/or names but all rights go to there respective owners! I wish I did though!**

**Rated all for language and other possibilities.**

Chapter One

**Kagomes pov**

'Finally after three days of traveling I made it!' she thought as she reached the gates of Konohagakure.

"halt state your business here!" said a voice from the top of the fifty foot gate.

'that voice it's familiar is that? It can't be!' Kagomes inner turmoil was cut off as the owner of the voice dropped down in front of her. And there he stood with his orange spiky hair and black baggy style ANBU clothes.

Kagomes broke out smiling and threw herself at him catching him off guard screaming "Strawberry-kun?" all the while. When she pulled back to look at his face there were red anime tic marks on his forehead.

"There's only one person who still calls me that." then he broke out smiling. "Gome-chan is that you? Your taller! And your hairs longer too! But what's those strange markings on your forehead and cheeks?"

"I'll explain later but right now I need to greet father and explain a lot of other things. Would you like to come?" Kagomes asked.

**Ichigo's pov**

I was still taking in the girl in front of me. She was 5'6 now, long raven black hair that went down to her mid thigh. She was wearing black leather pants that clung to her form, a white tank top with a blue crescent moon right between her breasts which had to be at least C's and under the moon was a family crest of sorts only it wasn't the namikaze or uzumaki crest.

It was three hexagons with sakura petals inside. But what was the strangest thing was the Blue crescent moon in the middle of her forehead and the maroon stripes on her cheeks.

Black leather jacket and fingerless black fishnet gloves. And she was not wearing the standard ninja sandals either. She was wearing sapphire blue boots with gold buckles up the side with at least a two inch heel.

So I was shocked to say the least at her question.

"um yeah sure my watch is over right about-" I looked at my watch and noticed my post was over two minutes ago. "Now I guess we can catch up on the way." 'I'm pretty sure I have the goofiest smile on that would put Naruto to shame. But who cares. She's back!'

**Time skip to the Hokage tower Kagomes pov**

In my travels I had been to sunagakure but it was still a surprise to stumble across the scene we did.

_**_flash back_**_

_As we were heading for the Hokage towers I sensed a familiar chakra. "hey strawberry-kun is that naru-nii-chan I sense?" Ichigo sight at the nickname though he only lets me call him that. Anyone else and he would them in the face. Though secretly I think he likes it when I call him that but he would never admit that. I am his favorite cousin in the whole world after all._

"_yes it is shall we go surprise him then?"_

" _ooh yeah that should be fun if only I had a camera for the look on his face but its with my things and Inubaka-nii-san is carrying everything. He should arrive tonight with the others." Ichigo is one of the few people who actually knows the reasons for my leaving and my relationship with Sesshomaru lord of the west which just happens to be the land of fire. He also knows about my travels the past two years to the other hidden villages._

_Suddenly the was a commotion up ahead. I felt the familiar chakras of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the thirds grandchild and friends who I met in one of my brief visits home. I also felt the familiar chakras of foreign nin but couldn't place a face or name with the chakra._

"_Hey put him down you jerks. Konohamaru!" that was Naruto._

"_I'm really sorry it was my fault I was chasing them and-" Sakura's voice no doubt._

" _knock it off Konkuro you'll only get us in trouble with Gaara." said a familiar female voice._

"_come on Tamari let me have some fun it will be quick. Then we'll meet Gaara at the Hokage's tower." said Konkuro whose answer was "whatever I'm not involved in this. We rounded the corner by now I was smiling in recognition over who was talking. With Ichigo starring at me like I was crazy._

_As soon as I saw them I broke into a sprint so fast that it put rock lee to shame. (with his leg weights taken off) I appeared so fast the Konkuro and Tamari had no time to react as I threw myself at them._

"_Tamari-nee, Konkuro-nii its been too long!"_

_My only reply was the sudden intake of breathe behind me, the wail of Konohamaru who was being crushed with the other two sand siblings. And Tamari's "who are you and why are you on top of me?"_

_Hehee I guess I'd only just now noticed that we'd ended on up on the ground. Then I notice that something was rubbing itself against my boobs. I looked down to see it was Konkuro head. My face turned red from embarrassment and fury._

"_to answer your question Tamari-nee its me Kagome. The last time we saw each other was exactly one year ago today. Now will you help me kill him or am I doing it alone?" I asked never taking my gaze from Konkuro who was still believe it or not rubbing his head against me._

"_oh that explains why we're….on….the ground! Her sentence was strained as she finally noticed what Konkuro. Was. Still. Doing! As did the others from the angry hisses and growls coming from behind me. Hisses from sakura and the kids. Growls from Ichigo, Naruto and two from the trees to my right where I believed Sasuke and Gaara currently resided. As everyone recognized me._

_Suddenly sand was swirling next us. And bam! There was Gaara. "That is alright Kagome-nee-Sama I. Shall. Kill. Him!" Gaara said as the sand started swirling faster and faster some reaching out and pulling me to my feet and into the safety of Gaara's arms. The second he started speaking Konkuro had frozen and all but turned to stone._

"_N-now now Gaara you wouldn't really kill your own brother would you?" and when Konkuro and Tamari looked at Gaara they paled so much that they put white to shame. Gaara had the look that meant Shukaku was out for blood. The only person who was ever able to stop Gaara in that state was unfortunately the girl in his arms._

_And so Konkuro knelt before Kagome and Gaara. "Kagome-nee-sama please save me I will be your slave for all of eternity!"_

_Kagome smiled, a devilish glint in her eyes. "okay I will save you Konkuro-nii." "thank you Kagome-nee-Sa-" "on two conditions. Other than you being my slave." and she held up two fingers._

_**Normal pov**_

_Kagomes bent down and whispered in Konkuro's ear then leant back. Konkuro paled even more. He gulped as Kagome leaned down and whispered again in his ear. This time he visibly relaxed and nodded his head._

"_Alright then well now that that's settled." she then walked up to Gaara. Surprisingly only seconds had passed and Gaara's sand was still swirling very fast and uncontrollably. It let Kagome through like as if it weren't on the verge of Konkuro into minced meat with a side of sand seasonings._

"_Gaara-nii its alright there is no threat hear. Nothing is hear to hurt me." she then leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Then the sand was going back into the gourd and the cork stopper replaced._

"_now that that's taken care of two more things till I leave and go greet my father. One: Sasuke Uchiha get out of the tree and don't even think of throwing that rock… at …me.*sigh* always were an idiot." the next thing anybody knew a rock was sailing threw the air headed straight for Kagome. Before anyone could move Kagome had a kunai at the ready. Where it came from was as much a mystery as to how fast was. Before it hit a green whip like thing shot out and the rock was blown to dust. Not a single speck hit Kagome. And just as quickly as it appeared the kunai disappeared. Only this time everyone took note of Kagome's bracelet which looked like it had hundreds of kunai and shurikan charms, her other bracelet on her other hand had charms that looked like scrolls and other ninja tools. Also around her neck was a silver chain with a big sword charm in the middle, two other swords adorning each side, a boomerang looking thing, and what looked like a quiver of arrows and a bow. Yet in some part of their minds everyone realized that this all happened within three minutes of Kagomes arrival.'_

So what did you guys think should I continue or just drop it? Please review! I will take all reviews into consideration even if they aren't nice. Oh! And if you spot any mistakes whether it's a misspelled word or a misspelled name please let me know!


	2. AN

Okay sorry this is not another chapter! I just wanted everyone to know that I have put up a pole on the future of this story. So please vote!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay people I'm sorry it took so long to update and all but I've seriously been at a loss as to how to continue.

Id like to thank all the positive reviews and those who added my story to there alerts and fav.s and those who added me to there fav. Authors!

Anyway I've decided that Kagome started her travels at age 10 although that doesn't match the anime and her eye since I couldn't make a decision as to what color it would be decided to make it change at times. This will be explained later in the story.

Here's the down low on my story! Kagome may be paired with more than just Sesshomaru coughGaaraSasukecoughcough her current age is 16 the feudal era lasted two years. (Will be explained in flashbacks later) she's been traveling the ninja countries for about 3 years. The other year was spent in Boot camp from hell training from every one she knows that had time to train her. Oh and Kagome adopted Shippou and Rin! The timing if you haven't guessed is around the Chuunin exams when team 7 first meets Gaara, Temari, and Konkuro. I made it so that the rookie nine are like 17ish. And Kagome's groups ages will also be told later in the story! Anyway thatsthat's all for now I will let you know if there is anything else. On with the story!

KEY=

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**Jutsus/abilities**

_**Demonic talking/inner demons**_

_**_Flash Back_=flash back**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Inuyasha or YYH, or bleach I'm just borrowing the characters and/or names but all rights go to there respective owners! I wish I did though!**

**Rated all for language and endless possibilities**

The tension was still thick in the air as we all walked through the busy streets. Our destination the Hokage tower to see my father. Then again all the stares and whispers weren't helping and neither waswere all the fan girls and boys ( my(my old stalkers that somehow recognized me). Thinking back on our meeting the tension sky rocketed when the others joined up with me.

_**_Flash Back_**_

_Everyone looked in the direction that the green whiplikewhip like thing appeared and disappeared. Only to see a group of about five nin teams and their sensei of weirdly dressed people. (Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kyokotsu, Kanna, and Hakudoshi.)_

"_Sesshomaru? Guys? What are you doing here you aren't suppose to show up for another hour and a half?" Kagome said sounding surprised. All ninja who had tensed and reached for a weapon relaxed. That is until they saw the look on Sesshomaru's face and felt the killing intent rolling off him in waves all directed to a certain Uchiha who at the moment looked like he was going to crap his pants! _

_Nobody answered her question because all of them were currently looking at Sesshomaru. Miroku miraculously procured two chairs and a bucket of popcorn for him and Sango. This didn't go unnoticed by a few others of all three groups._

_All those standing around Sesshomaru and Sasuke (who finally came down from his tree) took a huge step back and then some. Sesshomaru was seething and red seeped in to his eyes his stripes turning jagged. He was about to claw Sasuke to pieces starting with the hand that dared throw a rock at his mate! When all of a sudden…. Sesshomaru and Sasuke were jumped by fan girls and a few boys? What the hell!_

"_Um maybe we should just leave?" asked Naruto who even for him this was all to random._

_Miroku and Sango were joined by a majority of there group and were all passing out snacks acting like this was an every day accurance! _

_ "Huh?" Sango said looking at Naruto, "Oh you can go but you're going to miss Kagome beating up all those fan girls who are all over sesshy over there." She said while pointing towards the dog pile that use to be where Sesshomaru was standing. And that is when everyone looked at Kagome who had her back to them facing Sesshomaru. If they didn't know any better they would have said she was crying. But of course they new better because even Naruto could feel the killing intent rolling off of her. The air was thick with it._

_ Suna nin pov_

_ "Hey Temari you think we've been forgotten?" Konkuro asked while a big sweat drop appeared on his head._

_ "I think we have" she answered while watching all that ensued._

_ "we're leaving"_

_ "What? But Gaara what about kag-" "we'll meet up with her and the rest later for now we need to see the hokage and register for the Chuunin exams." He said walking away from them. And with that they left not seeing what is about to accure._

_**_Flash Back end_**_

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts as they entered the Hokages office.

* * *

><p>Sorry thats all for now please review and don't forget to vote! Also I want to know which characters should be in this and suggestions for the Chuunin exams and where you want it to go. Let me know if the names or grammar or anything like that is wrong please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Demented Demonic Inu Banshee has adopted my story She's back! So if you like my story please read continue to read it!


End file.
